King and Queen of the Universe
by MischievousParadox
Summary: "I need you to know we're not so different! ...I need my friend back. Every battle, every war, every invasion. From now on, you decide the outcome." . What if the Doctor had chosen to accept his gift from Missy? What if he had decided that he could use the Cyberman army to bring about not only would peace but Universal peace? . Doctor Who AU
1. The Gift

"I need you to know we're not so different! ...I need my friend back. Every battle, every war, every invasion. From now on, you decide the outcome."

Those words. They rang in his ears like a curse. ' _I need my friend back'_ Friend. That's right. They were friends. In the end that's what they were. First and foremost friends. Theta and Koschei. Best friends.

He looked her over, running a hand over his face and gave her a sad, tired look. Maybe she was right. They were alike. They always had been. And what she was offering him... It was too good to pass up. He could do just as she said. End all the wars, stop them before they begin. A cyberman army at his finger tips. His fingers pulled away from the bracelet at his wrist, leaving it where it was. Yes. He would do good with this gift.

He leaned down to Missy, cupping her face in his hands and drawing her in for a kiss. "Thank you." He praised her, his lips curling into a smile.

She gave him a confused look. She honestly hadn't expected him to give in this easily. She figured he'd need a bit more convincing. She smiled though, watching him as she stood back up and began to toy with the device. "You're a genius, Missy. Thank you. Thank you!" He praised her, offering out a hand to help her to her feet. She took it hesitantly, her eyes now darting from him to the human girl and her cyber-boyfriend.

Clara was baffled. What was he doing? Surely he was just appeasing her, trying to find a way around it. To fix all that Missy had messed up. He wasn't _actually_ accepting her gift was he? "Doctor..." she muttered, earnings her a deathly glare from Missy. She swallowed but ignored the look and continued. "Doctor you can't think this is a good idea...?"

"And why not?" He asked. Why shouldn't he have an army? It would save him a lot more time and energy. Anything that needed fixing could be done so easily.

Missy grinned from ear to ear. Yes. She'd done good this time. She'd won. "Don't you _trust_ him?" She questioned Clara, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you trust he will make the right choices? Imagine all the lives he can save now. And all with merely a press of a button. And it's not like anyone was actually killed to make the army. They were already dead!" She let out a little laugh.

The Doctor looked at her with a grin. "Recycling." He said simply with a sort of shrug. It wasn't like the people inside the suits were themselves anymore. They were dead. Gone. No memories of the life they'd lived. "Imagine it, Clara!" He exclaimed, pressing a few buttons that made half of the Cybermen hover just off the ground. "No more wars! Universal peace!"

"That would make you a dictator!" Clara protested, fists clenched at Danny's chest. He wasn't obeying like the rest were but what was one cyberman amongst thousands? Millions?

Missy stepped up, raising a finger in the air. "Ah ah." She warned her. "King. King of the universe!" She corrected, turning her gaze back to the Doctor. "And I by his side as his Queen. As it should be."

He grinned, he liked the sound of that. "Aye. And as my first action.." He began, setting some coordinates for the Cybermen to begin their action in stopping the thousands of wars ragging amongst the galaxies. "Peace for all."


	2. Earth

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"With each war that he forcefully ended a bit of the good man he used to be slipped away. Missy saw it. The light in his eyes changing from that of something hopeful to that of a mad man. A man ruled by his lust of power. The same light she'd seen in the mirror so many times. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The Time Lady sat in the console room painting her nails and listening to the Doctor blab on about his latest success and how they all seemed so grateful. How they treated him like a hero. How he couldn't understand why Clara had been worried. She just nodded and grinned in agreement. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Of course he hadn't noticed any discernible difference in the way he acted. No one ever did at first. He still thought he was doing good. Which in a sense he was. Every planet they visited quickly declared world-wide peace. But only because they feared the consequences. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They left a wake of ruin as well. The side that he decided was in the wrong often got the brunt of it. Especially if they refused to surrender. The Cyberarmy would destroy much of their civilization. Granted he still didn't have the /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"stomach to order the destruction of villages and lives. But he would turn a blind eye to it and allow Missy to carry out the orders. "Anything for peace..." He would mutter, trying to convince himself that it was what was right. "Everyone will be happier in the long run." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But with each attack he grew more used to it. He would even watch from the safety of the TARDIS on occasion. But it became less of a problem with each planet they visited. Word spread quick when the Doctor was involved. And quickly wars would just begin to end of their own. Fearful of the Time Lord's wrath. He would just shrug it off. Claiming it was less work for him. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He didn't realize he wasn't the emhero/em he claimed to be anymore. He was the dictator Clara had feared. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Missy thrived in it though. Each surrendering planet, each war snuffed out because of fear fueled her lust for power. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She looked up at him as his rant about the recent success came to a close. His voice trailed off into a tone that she hadn't heard in a while; dread. She scanned him over. He was leaned over the console, his knuckles turning white as he gripped it tightly. "That was it then." He sighed. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What was it then?" She asked, putting the bottle of nail polish to the side and standing to stride over to him. She placed a hand on his back reassuringly, her eyes darting to the screen. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Oh. That was the last warring planet. Well, second to last. There had been one in particular he'd been avoiding. Earth. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"No matter how much she corrupted him she never managed to break his passion for that tiny little planet. For its insolent little humans. She rubbed his back gently. "It has to be done." She told him, her bright blue eyes turning back to him. "Otherwise all your work will go to waste. They'll go back to war. Every last one of them if you don't hold your word here."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded slowly. "I know..." He began, standing up straight. "It has to be done. I'm just..." He cleared his throat, feeling like there was suddenly something stuck. "Not looking forward to it is all." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She nodded, trying not to let a Cheshire grin curl onto her lips. "Let me do it then. Let me have the burden..."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No." He quickly cut her off, moving away from her touch. "No I need to do it. I'll find a way to do it with minimal damages. " he looked her over. "You would destroy everything."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She shrugged. Well he wasn't wrong. She would. "Fine." She agreed. Surely this flaw, this tiny bit of humanity left in him wouldn't effect her plans too much. He'd still be her King. And she'd still be his Queen. They'd already conquered enough to prove that. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But she couldn't help but feel like the bloody Earth would be her ultimate demise in the end. Just like it always was./div 


	3. Rule Number One

Earth.

The bloody planet of war. Never had she ever seen a planet so infatuated with fighting amongst themselves. Thank god they didn't know of much of the rest of the Universe's existence, if they did they'd be picking fights with any race who would entertain their threats.

Sure there were a select few that were aware of 'Alien life'. But as an entire race they were in the dark, somehow. She really didn't understand how they didn't know by this point, what with the constant invasions and the Doctor running around.

But then again, to Missy humans were just play things, not very smart. Toys to be used to the point of disrepair and tossed to the rubbish bin once she was done. That's why Clara had to go. She'd worn out her welcome and usefulness when she tried to convince the Doctor to once again abandon his childhood friend. The Mistress simply hadn't the time or care to bother with her at the moment though. The Doctor had thankfully rejected her and joined by Missy's side. His rightful place. Everything had seemed perfect at the time.

But now they were back on Earth. And Missy was cooped up in the TARDIS while he ran off to play conqueror.

Rule number one: the Doctor lies.

Clara looked up from her cup of tea at the man sitting across from her. He'd contacted her a few days ago, gave her an incredibly cryptic message that she'd somehow worked out. Meet him here at this little cafe at this time. She was worried about him. She had been since he left with that monster but as soon as she laid eyes on the man her fears had been confirmed. He looked like death. And worse he seemed to like it. At first glance at least.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?" Clara finally spoke after a few moments of silence. Neither of them had dared speak a word.

He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't have her knowing." He refused to meet her eyes, after everything that he had done. He'd enjoyed it, yes. And now seeing her he was pulled back to the reality of just how bad that meant things were. "She's in the TARDIS. She thinks I'm speaking with world leaders to try to peacefully end the wars."

Clara picked up her tea, sipping it quietly. She wanted to ask what had happened. What had made him get to this point but from the cryptic instructions she assumed that he had something much more pressing to address. "And instead you're here with me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

He ran a hand through his grey curls. "Help." He muttered, almost shamefully. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you. But she will destroy this planet if I do not take control and end the wars. In her mind my ending wars makes me a conqueror. And truthfully I'd been enjoying it. Being the King. But I'll always have a love for humanity. Seeing you reminds me of that."

She shook her head. "You're off playing lovers with your bananas best friend, enjoying it, and now you come back to me because I remind you of humanity? Doctor, you had better start explaining."

He let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. Where to even begin was beyond him. "Clara. You need to listen to me." He started. "I need you to help me switch off the army."

The brunette tilted her head a bit, trying to comprehend exactly what it was he was trying to ask of her.

"You're the only one who can do it." He continued, reaching out to take her hand in his. "Danny is actually. The cybermen take orders from me and Missy only because we have a device that's hard wired into their circuitry. They have to obey it. But." He glanced around leaning closer a bit and lowering his voice. "They would listen to one of their own kind before they would listen to a silly little device. You're Danny is the only one who wasn't effected by it. He can give the orders. He can stop them."

Clara pulled back from him. "So why don't you stop them with the device?" She asked. "You said they have to listen to it."

"Because." He hissed angrily. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because Missy has one too. One that can override mine. A sort of safety net for her if I decided to do exactly that."

She sipped her tea again, sitting in silence and thought. "What does Danny have to do?" She asked looking up at him. "Let's end the Queen's reign, yeah?"


	4. Take the Bait

The TARDIS doors slammed shut behind him as he entered the old machine once more.

"How'd it go?" Missy asked from her position on the console, Cheshire grin curling across her ruby red lips. "Did she take the bait?"

The Doctor just looked at her grimly for a moment. He wasn't keen on this, it was true that he still loved humanity. But what needed to be done needed to be done. And Clara and that cyber-boyfriend of her's needed to go. They posed a threat to what they were doing. If given the opportunity they would do exactly what Clara had said, dethrone the Queen. And the King with her when they realized how loyal to her he really was.

"Aye." He finally answered with a nod walking over to the console where she sat.

She reached out, grabbing the lapels of his coat and pulling him in for a kiss. "Wonderful." She smiled.

At the kiss, his grim thoughts had gone, a bit of their telepathic connection slipping at their touch. It reminded him of why he was with her now instead of the humans. Because she was his of own people and more importantly his best friend. The only person that had been there for him from the start.

She grinned at him, parting the kiss and gazing into his slate blue eyes. "Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?" She asked cautiously. She had her doubts. How far he'd actually be able to go with this plan. She was impressed he'd even been able to set the trap for the two troublesome puppies. She couldn't help but wonder if he even realized what this plan entailed. Or if he did and just pretended like he didn't.

He returned the gaze, silent for a few moments. He slowly nodded though, brushing a stray curl away from her face. "Yes." He finally answered. "Anything for you my Queen."


End file.
